


At The Skating Rink

by alafaye



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet-cute for their first date by accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Skating Rink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MajaLi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajaLi/gifts).



> Written for day 2 of the advent challenge and the prompt ice skating. Also written for maja_li and her prompt of "Erik/Charles, first date or meet cute".
> 
> Masterlist for advent fics is [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/437913.html).

"Size 9, please."

"Size 12."

The clerk looked between them with a frown. He was a kid, still with plenty of pimples, and looking less than pleasant. He pointed to the benches where other people were putting on their shoes. "You both have the others skates. Trade 'em over there."

Charles sighed and pulled the grumbling man aside. The queue behind them inched ahead and the clerk let out a breath. Charles turned to the other customer with a smile. "It really is an easy fix, like he said." He held up the shoes. "Mine for yours. Please?"

The other man tilted his head. "Does this charming look work for everyone?"

Charles shrugged. "Almost. It would have worked with the clerk if you hadn't butted in with your wonderful attitude."

The man's eyes narrowed. "Was that an insult?"

Charles almost winked, but he knew the game would be up if he did. "If you don't think it was, it wasn't. Now, shall we switch shoes and skate together?"

The man blinked. "We...just met. Are you asking me out on a date already?"

Oh, he was too adorable, Charles thought. Without word, he changed out their skates and led the other man to a free bench. He straddled it, of course, trying to be subtle (not subtle would mean he'd lean back on his hands with a leer). "One has to take ones chances, I've always thought."

"Maybe I've got a date waiting for me," the man suggested.

Charles raised an eyebrow and looked his companion up and down. "If you were my date, I wouldn't have let you out of my sight in this crowded of a place. You might get snatched up and look--you have!"

The man sighed and dropped onto the bench. Charles watched bemused as he put the skates on with quick, efficient motions. He changed his shoes out and tied the laces so he could put them over his shoulder. Standing, he held out his hand. "So. Shall we?"

The man eyed Charles hand. "How do I make you stop?"

Charles grinned. "Come skate with me. And hot chocolate after. My treat."

Lips twitched. Aha! Chocolate was always welcome. The man took Charles' hand as he stood. "I'm Erik."

"Charles."

"You're not a terrible skater, are you? You haven't just picked up a random stranger you hope is a better skater than you in an effort to have someone to hold you up?"

Charles laughed. "Oh, I like you too much already. No, I'm a perfectly good skater and if you are the terrible skater, then I'm going to teach you so we look amazing out there. I mean, unless you'd like some time later in my apartment where I can maybe kiss your bruises better?"

Erik blinked. "Have you no shame?"

Charles squeezed his hand. "What is shame, my friend, when a man looks like you?"

"Well, if that's all you're after--"

"Oh, make no mistake. I'm hoping that there might be a dinner invitation later this week."

Erik was silent for a long moment. Charles looked at him worriedly. Had he gone too far? Erik stepped onto the ice first and when Charles followed, Erik led them around. Finally, as they were rounding the first corner, Erik said, "I've a feeling you could manage to get me down the aisle and I'd have no idea how it happened but I'd be insanely pleased about it. You're just..."

Charles took a deep breath. "Sorry. I've been told I come on too strong."

Erik smiled. "It might have been too much at first, but I find myself intrigued to know what's lurking under that charm and bluster. I think dinner later this week is mandatory. I think you're going to be a very interesting find."

Charles raised an eyebrow. "Find? Me? Am I an object or a person?"

"I think we'll call it even since you were just now looking at me like an explorer would look at Mount Everest."

Charles blushed, but he was delighted. He squeezed Erik's hand. "Even enough. Is Thursday a good night for you?"

"And also Friday?" Erik playfully asked.

Charles beamed. "Wonderful. I'm very glad that our skates got mixed up."

"I find that I have to agree."


End file.
